


Спарринг в полный контакт

by Melotch



Series: Plot What Plot [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Fighting Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Heavy Petting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Drama, Sexual Tension, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После инцидента на рынке в Макао у Дэнни возникает желание освоить пару приемов самообороны. Во всяком случае, именно это он говорит Дилану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спарринг в полный контакт

Когда Дэнни оказывается на лопатках в двадцатый раз за вечер, затея окончательно перестает ему нравиться. В конце концов, даже у его именитого упрямства есть предел. Не говоря уже о гордости и самоуважении – эти давно низведены до отрицательных уровней.

Дилан не атакует всерьез, хотя Атлас именно на этом в своей наивности настаивал. Конечно нет. В основном в ход идут захваты и подсечки, «обездвижить и уложить». Резиновое покрытие раз за разом смягчает встречу с полом, и все же завтра у Дэнни определенно будет ныть каждая клеточка тела. Пот льет с него градом, серая футболка на груди и спине потемнела и липнет к коже - и это при том, что ему позволяют всего-то пару раз беспорядочно рассечь воздух кулаками, прежде чем снова (и снова, и снова) сжать в стальных объятиях и вернуть в лежачее положение.

А Родсу хоть бы что.

Кажется, у него даже дыхание и пульс не участились. На смуглой коже скул едва-едва проступил румянец – вот, собственно, и все спортивно-боевые достижения Дэниела Атласа.

Это действительно ужасно. Ужасно унизительно.

\- Ну как, сдаешься? – спокойно спрашивает Дилан, обжигающе-горячими руками прижимая его плечи к полу.

Дэнни зол на него в этот момент, как никогда прежде. И восхищен безмерно. Спарринг в полный контакт, пусть даже настолько односторонний, вытаскивает из глубин сознания самые первобытные инстинкты, упрощает всю палитру эмоций до одной лишь чистой ярости. И невольного трепета перед чужой силой, проявляемой так небрежно. До жжения в кончиках пальцев хочется вцепиться в чужие предплечья, попытаться вырваться из хватки. И, запрокинув голову, обнажить беззащитное горло, как это делают животные, когда признают в противнике лидера.

\- Еще чего, - хрипло отзывается Атлас, лихорадочно дыша полной грудью.

Он всегда был несравненно хорош в разумном использовании собственных преимуществ. Вот только в рукопашной схватке с Родсом использовать нечего, Дэнни сел за эту игру абсолютно без козырей. Помимо исключительной для человека среднего роста и комплекции физической силы, Дилан проявляет еще и невероятную ловкость, без труда уклоняется от неумелых атак, практически не применяя блоки. И, словно бы предыдущих двух пунктов недостаточно, в отличие от Атласа умудряется сохранять в горячке боя холодную голову, анализирует и безошибочно предсказывает каждый следующий шаг, каждый поворот, каждый выпад и маневр уклонения.

Попытка нанести обманный удар в корпус и следом апперкот – правую руку перехватывают за запястье, отводят назад, и резкий толчок в подколенную ямку опрокидывает навзничь. Вместо хука в челюсть – короткий тычок в незащищенные ребра, пока чужая нога разводит в стороны щиколотки. Удар коленом в солнечное сплетение – голень берут в захват, чуть разворачивают и легонько подталкивают другую ногу, лишая последней точки опоры.

Дилан не смеется над ним, даже не улыбается. Хотя мог бы. Кажется, легкие победы не доставляют ему удовольствия. В средней школе Атласа лупили нещадно, и всем, кроме него, разумеется, тогда было просто невероятно весело.

Уолтер Мэбри восторженно улыбался, пока его подручные резко и размашисто проверяли брюшной пресс Дэнни на крепость.

Родс почему-то не спешит выпрямляться. Одной рукой все еще удерживая Атласа, другой он аккуратно расстегивает застежку-липучку под подбородком, освобождает голову Дэнни от защитного шлема – сам Дилан, к слову, не стал надевать такой же, знал, что не понадобится.

\- Нет уж, хватит с тебя на сегодня, - улыбка впервые за весь вечер скользит по его губам, мягкая и почти ласковая, без намека на ехидство. – Это же первая тренировка. Она не должна быть изнурительной, иначе пропадет всякое желание заниматься дальше.

Желание Атласа _заниматься_ кратно возрастает с каждым мгновением. К счастью, широкие спортивные штаны и полусогнутые, приведенные к животу колени пока успешно его скрывают.

Дэнни, наконец, позволяет себе расслабиться, старается выровнять дыхание и успокоить бешено стучащее в висках сердце. Уже сейчас у него болезненно сводит бедра и тянет поясницу, но это сущие мелочи в сравнении с тем напряжением, которое тугой пружиной скручивается внизу живота.

Может, стоит резко податься вперед и вверх - Дилан точно не успеет уклониться, подобного он явно не ждет – просто прижаться к нему, обозначить свои намерения? Их лица разделяет меньше метра, Атлас чувствовал бы тепло чужого дыхания, если бы не горел сам, как факел, от бурлящего в крови адреналина.

Родс никогда не бил его по-настоящему, в полную силу. Даже на рынке в Макао сперва резко дернул в сторону, чтобы кулак лишь скользнул по скуле и с грохотом впечатался в деревянное перекрытие. Выглядело убедительно, звучало грозно. Мэбри поверил.

\- Я так легко не сдаюсь, - говорит Атлас, по-прежнему прижимаясь затылком к теплому полу.

\- Я знаю, Дэнни. Ты молодец.

Дилан произносит это с невероятной искренностью. Он действительно очень, _очень_ хороший актер.

Чуть ли не с самого детства Атлас был свято убежден, что физическое доминирование – привилегия умственно недоразвитых. Никем не развенчанное, это детское убеждение, твердое и не нуждающееся в аргументации, благополучно дожило вместе с ним до четвертого десятка. До знакомства с Диланом. 

Так что, пользуясь относительным затишьем в бурной карьерной жизни иллюзионистов-в-розыске, Дэнни принялся уговаривать Родса на небольшой мастер-класс по самообороне. Он тогда не думал, что окажется настолько безнадежен: все же многие трюки, входившие в его персональные шоу, требовали хорошей реакции, гибкости и выносливости.

Другая сторона правды заключается в том, что спарринг в полный контакт требует… полного контакта. И вот тут действительность Атласа не разочаровывает. Тело страдает от усталости и полученных ушибов, но исправно вырабатывает гормоны в таком количестве, что перед глазами все плывет. Только ответной реакции нет. Дилан, посомневавшись немного («Не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно?»), в конце концов арендовал спортивный зал на пару часов субботнего вечера и теперь добросовестно выполняет его просьбу: заставляет отжиматься и приседать, предлагает самого себя в качестве груши для отработки ударов и валяет по полу, умудряясь делать это бережно и по-джентльменски.

Когда он выпрямляется, Дэнни пытается снова подняться на ноги. Перевернувшись на живот, встает на четвереньки и вдруг с ужасом понимает, что больше не может сделать ничего: руки мелко дрожат, отказываясь нормально сгибаться, колени норовят разъехаться в разные стороны. О том, как он в этот момент выглядит со стороны, Атлас не хочет даже думать.

Чужая рука ложится на затылок, гладит вдоль позвоночника вниз, почти до поясницы.

\- Ш-ш-ш, спокойно, - произносит Родс, вновь оказываясь слишком близко. – Это бывает с непривычки. Ляг опять на спину, я тебе помогу.

Дэнни покорно следует его совету, чувствуя себя как никогда беспомощным и беззащитным.

Сохраняя самое невозмутимое выражение лица, Дилан протягивает ему открытую ладонь и, когда Атлас наконец неуверенно цепляется, с видимой легкостью вздергивает его на ноги.

\- Иди в душ, - едва ощутимый хлопок по плечу, видимо, носит подбадривающий характер. – Я тебя подвезу, если не против.

«Если не против» - это так, для проформы. 

Дэниелу свойственен некоторый («безграничный», сказала бы Хенли) эгоизм в отношениях, правда, он знает об этом. Так что желание отдавать, подчиняться, _прогибаться_ под кого-то становится для него шокирующим откровением.

Впервые это происходит в парке аттракционов, возле дерева Лайонела Шрайка, когда вдруг выясняется, что самым умным парнем в допросной нью-йоркских федералов был никак не он.

\- Эй, со мной все нормально, - поспешно отступая на шаг, оправдывается Атлас.

Он, черт возьми, уже сломал все, что только можно было сломать – спасибо тому же эгоизму. Хрупкое равновесие, установившееся между ними после новогоднего триумфа, рухнет от любого неосторожного движения, слова или взгляда. Дэнни не должен этого допустить.

Дилан явно не заинтересован. Ладно. Нет, значит нет.

\- Само собой. Я не настаиваю. Просто так будет удобнее, чем на метро.

С ним все происходит совершенно иначе, чем Атлас привык, раз за разом приходится вылезать из зоны комфорта. Кто-нибудь вроде Мерритта назвал бы это взрослением, вот только Дэнни в его мнении совершенно не нуждается.

В голове звенит от жара так, словно Родс все это время бил исключительно по ней, мыслить трезво не получается. Атлас представляет себе многочисленные синяки, которые раскрасят к утру его бледную кожу и молча радуется тому, что на календаре январь. Плотные рубашки с длинным рукавом спасут человечество от многих бед, включая язвительные подколы чересчур внимательных гипнотизеров – сорок первая казнь египетская, если вы прежде не слышали.

Дэнни кажется, что его икры превратились в желе, но провожать себя до раздевалки, придерживая за локоток как кисейную барышню, все же не позволяет. Его уверенность в себе, погружаясь все глубже в земные недра, и без того вот-вот рухнет на головы тамошним рогатым обитателям.

***

В контексте проблем Атласа совместная душевая выглядит как венец всех эротических кошмаров. «Кошмаров» – потому что нельзя, никак нельзя, а «эротических» – потому что эротических. Дилан, к счастью, ополаскивается очень быстро, больше для порядка - он-то толком и не вспотел - и уходит одеваться.

Самое время сделать водичку похолоднее, чтобы ко всем мучениям завтрашнего дня добавилась еще и простуда.

Надо сказать, прежде Дэнни не отмечал в себе такого яркого влечения к человеку своего же пола. Родс и здесь умудрился дебютировать, совершенно не догадываясь об этом. Девушки, которые Атласу нравились, были тонкими и хрупкими, как хрустальные лебеди, он засматривался на стройные ножки и компактные формы, ценил пластичность и податливость. И уж точно никогда прежде не фантазировал о том, как его самого грубо прижмут к стене или разложат на полу – спасибо, нет, подобных впечатлений (слава богу, никак не связанных с сексом) еще с подростковых времен хватило на всю жизнь.

Собственная бисексуальность и латентный мазохизм, впрочем, беспокоят Дэнни вполовину не так сильно, как личность того, кто все это в нем пробудил.

Он очень старается даже украдкой не смотреть на широкие смуглые плечи, не исследовать взглядом рельеф мышц, соскальзывая вдоль спинной борозды к поясничному треугольнику и ниже. Потому что от ледяной воды уже стучат зубы. Десять минут спустя, туго заматывая на бедрах полотенце, Атлас чувствует себя очень бодрым и очень несчастным.

Дилан к этому времени успевает практически закончить сборы. Когда Дэнни выходит из душа, он как раз застегивает на молнию сумку со сменной одеждой. Атлас напряженно прикидывает, как убедить его выйти и подождать в машине, потому что, серьезно, раздевалка спортивного зала считается прямо-таки классической локацией для порнофильмов. Обратно под холодную воду не хочется, Дэнни совсем не фанат закаливания и не ловит кайф от постоянного подавления собственных желаний.

\- Это было, пожалуй, самое странное свидание в моей жизни, - усмехаясь, замечает Родс, не глядя на него.

И Атлас замирает на месте, боясь поверить собственным ушам.

Ну, разумеется. Во внимательности к деталям пятому «всаднику» не откажешь. Дэнни понятия не имеет, на чем прокололся, но месячной давности история с похищением уже наглядно показала глубину его некомпетентности в вопросах человеческой психологии. Поэтому теперь Атлас лихорадочно размышляет вовсе не о том, что именно сделал не так – он пытается найти выход. Это очень рациональный путь, вот только в голове царит полный хаос и кроме фразы: «Дилан, я могу все объяснить», на язык ничего не идет.

А объяснить Дэнни на самом деле не может.

Вероятно, в этот момент он выглядит как жертва панической атаки, потому что Родс, бросив сумку на скамейку и подняв обе руки на уровень лица, делает осторожный шаг в его сторону.

\- Послушай, все хорошо, - медленно, с расстановкой произносит Дилан, словно успокаивая испуганное животное. – Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Извини, если неправильно тебя понял.

Удивительно, но возмущения в его голосе нет, раздражения или разочарования – тоже. Атлас с явным запозданием вспоминает, что за человек перед ним: Родс простил предательство, по сравнению с этим какая-то там «тайная страсть» определенно меркнет.

Дилан подходит почти вплотную, замирая буквально в шаге от него, изучает настороженным взглядом лицо напротив. На минуту или две – время тянется, как жвачка, Дэнни кажется, что проходят годы – они застывают в растерянном молчании, как насекомые в янтаре. Атлас не выдерживает первым, сокращая оставшееся расстояние в один-единственный шаг: порывистость - в его характере, если решение не приходит спонтанно, то не приходит никогда.

Вообще-то он хорош в поцелуях, честное слово, это не только его собственное мнение – комплименты насчет ловкого языка Дэнни от девушек получает регулярно («получал» будет правильнее). Просто сейчас он совершенно забывает все, чему научился за годы практики, и в результате выходит нечто, предназначенное для школьного спектакля. Где можно только прижаться губами, ни в коем случае не углубляя контакт, иначе получишь от своего сценического партнера по ушам на первой же репетиции. По-прежнему поднятые вверх руки Дилана упираются в ключицы; не то, чтобы Родс его отталкивал – если бы он хотел этого, Атлас бы уже давно приветствовал лопатками ближайшую стену.

Еще пару мгновений никакой реакции не следует, Дилан не делает ничего, а потом его губы вдруг раскрываются, а ладони плавно скользят вверх по шее Дэнни - одна остается на затылке, другая оглаживает скулу. 

\- Хорошо, что мы достигли консенсуса по данному вопросу, - резюмирует Родс, отстраняясь – и, не позволяя ответить, прижимает к себе снова.

Инициатива уплывает из рук Атласа еще быстрее, чем в Макао, но это тот самый случай, когда он совершенно не возражает.

Возражать он попросту не может: когда чужие пальцы начинают исследовать его спину, а поцелуи Дилана смещаются сперва на угол челюсти, а потом еще ниже, вдоль боковой линии шеи к плечу, Дэнни совершенно по-женски закрывает глаза и растворяется в ощущениях. Ему непривычно принимать ласки от человека с трехдневной щетиной на лице и такими широкими ладонями, равно как непривычно быть тем, кто ничего не решает.

Дилан, пожалуй, может сломать ему пару пястных костей рукопожатием и сейчас держит в объятиях, как того самого хрустального лебедя. Атлас не настолько хрупкий – вообще не хрупкий, может вытащить Родса со дна залива, помните, да? – но такое сдерживание силы само по себе заводит его не по-детски. Даже обидеться не получается – слишком приятно.

Стоять столбом Дэнни все же не собирается, так что, осмелев окончательно, лезет холодными пальцами Дилану под джемпер, трогает и гладит все, до чего может дотянуться. Родс поводит плечами, но больше никак свое недовольство от ледяных прикосновений не выражает.

\- И давно это с тобой? – педантично уточняет он, приподнимая бровь, пока Дэнни на ощупь измеряет ширину его грудной клетки.

\- Даже не знаю, - совершенно искренне признается Атлас. – Но ты ведь не против?

\- Похоже, что я против?

Дэнни качает головой и тянется за очередным поцелуем.

Когда его руки ложатся на брючный ремень Дилана, и тот вдруг застывает изваянием, Атлас торопливо и сбивчиво шепчет, что очень, вот просто невыносимо хочет, и почему нет, раз уж Родс все-таки заинтересован, они взрослые люди и фактически это _не_ их первое свидание – кто вообще придумал всю подобную чушь, «можно – нельзя» только из-за того, какая встреча по счету – и что презервативы в сумке, и он не будет потом ни о чем жалеть. В общем, перебирает за полминуты все, казалось бы, возможные поводы для отказа, но лидер «Всадников» лишь улыбается в ответ.

\- Ну, куда ты вечно торопишься? Мы же в спортзале.

О, Дэнни знает этот тон. Веселья он точно не предвещает.

\- Тут все равно никого, кроме нас, нет.

\- Не в этом дело, - Дилан отступает на полшага, вырывая из обнаженной груди Атласа недовольный вздох. – Я не хочу так. Не сейчас. Ты для меня слишком много значишь. Лавка в мужской раздевалке – неподходящая декорация для первого раза.

Чертов недобитый романтик. В этот момент Дэнни безумно хочется ему врезать – исключительно в воспитательных целях, ведь как, в самом деле, можно быть таким слепым и упрямым? Кого вообще волнуют декорации? Тем более, что, прижимаясь так близко, он уже успел почувствовать, что Родс желал бы продолжения не меньше.

Увы, получается только уткнуться носом в его плечо и глухо, сдавленно застонать.

Дилан успокаивающе обнимает в ответ, а потом вдруг, будто на что-то решившись, мягко и уверенно вынуждает отступить к стене. Это не тот агрессивный толчок, к которому Атлас подсознательно был готов – скорее, просьба довериться. Он подчиняется без раздумий: что бы не пришло на этот раз в голову Родса, хуже перспективы полного динамо оно точно не окажется.

\- Просто расслабься, - еле слышно выдыхает Дилан в его губы, одновременно разматывая полотенце на бедрах, и добавляет уже чуть громче, словно извиняясь: - Очень давно ничего такого не делал, но постараюсь, чтобы тебе понравилось.

Дэнни растерянно смотрит на него, не понимая о чем речь, но потом Родс опускается на колени безо всякого смущения или неуверенности, одним плавным, до мелочей выверенным движением. Атлас готов кончить только от _осознания_ этого факта и от невероятно спокойного взгляда снизу вверх, такого привычного и совсем-совсем незнакомого.

Он резко откидывает голову назад, с гулким стуком ударяясь затылком о стену.

Почему-то в этот момент Дэнни снова вспоминает ночную встречу в парке аттракционов, собственное смущение и чувство полной потери контроля над ситуацией. Желание отдавать, отдаваться горит в его крови, заставляя выгибаться от невыносимого удовольствия в ответ на самые простые прикосновения.

Дилан вылизывает его по всей длине, заставляет шире расставить ноги, массирует пальцами промежность – не пытаясь протолкнуть внутрь, просто слегка нажимая на мышцы.

\- Дилан, пожалуйста…

\- «Дилан, пожалуйста» что? – как ни в чем не бывало, спрашивает Родс, на время прерывая ласки. – «Пожалуйста, прекрати» или «пожалуйста, продолжай»?

_«Дилан, пожалуйста, сделай уже что-нибудь, пока у меня не расплавились мозги»_.

Если бы в этот момент где-то поблизости оказалась Хенли с секундомером, ей выпал бы замечательный шанс зафиксировать новый рекорд Дэниела – не слишком почетный для человека с репутацией ловеласа. Дилан с самым независимым видом слизывает белесые капли с собственных губ и пальцев, колени Атласа тут же подгибаются окончательно, он сползает по стене вниз и лезет целоваться.

Ему бы в голову не пришло целовать кого-то из своих предыдущих партнерш после орального секса – Дэнни всегда находил это отвратительно негигиеничным (и просто отвратительным). Сейчас ему по большому счету просто плевать на горьковато-соленый привкус на языке: хочется как-то выразить все, что теснится в груди, но слова не идут, да и благодарить в подобных случаях, вроде как, принято не словами.

Еще более важно не дать Дилану возможности произнести нечто в духе: «Рад, что тебе было хорошо. Но ты же понимаешь, из этого не выйдет ничего серьезного».

Сам Атлас однажды сказал именно такую фразу.

\- Одевайся, - говорит Родс, когда они все-таки отрываются друг от друга. – Помнишь, я обещал тебя подвезти.

***

В тепле автомобильного салона Дэнни развозит окончательно. Разум обрабатывает информацию неохотно, собственные конечности кажутся отлитыми из чугуна, совершенно неподъемными, и идея заночевать прямо здесь, на переднем сиденье серебристого джипа, даже не откидывая спинку, кажется невероятно привлекательной. Хотя Дилан наверняка будет возражать.

И все же, как бы не хотелось забыться в расслабленной дреме, Атлас заставляет себя выпрямиться. Родс, прогревая мотор, напряженно смотрит вперед, и кажется тоже нервно к чему-то готовится. Просто удивительно, ведь «шокирующее признание» он воспринял так спокойно.

На то, чтобы все-таки решиться, у Дэнни уходит минут пять. Спонтанность и импровизации – его сильная сторона, этим стоит воспользоваться. Озарение свыше едва ли снизойдет теперь, когда физически Атлас так измотан, поэтому лучше просто выложить все как на духу.

\- Дилан, может… - он закусывает нижнюю губу, сбиваясь с мысли. – Может, ты сегодня… 

\- Если пытаешься меня как-нибудь повежливее отшить, то не стоит трудиться, - невесело усмехается Родс, по-прежнему не глядя на него. – Я, в общем, ожидал чего-то такого.

\- Пожалуйста, поехали ко мне, - машинально произносит Атлас, наконец, сумев составить из слов предложение; суть реплики собеседника доходит до него еще спустя минуту и заставляет изумленно округлить глаза: - Подожди, что?

Дилан поворачивается к нему и тоже почему-то имеет потрясенный вид. Его глаза блестят в полумраке, а губы все еще выглядят немного припухшими – и это совсем-совсем не помогает сосредоточиться.

\- У меня есть кровать, - прочистив горло, сообщает Дэнни. – Большая.

\- О, правда?

\- Да. И довольно удобная. Может быть, она подойдет в качестве декорации?

На некоторое время между ними повисает молчание, потом Дилан вновь отворачивается к лобовому стеклу и качает головой.

\- Знаешь, меня действительно еще никогда не уговаривали провести мастер-класс по самообороне, чтобы потом заняться со мной любовью.

Дэнни охотно в это верит. Кажется, у него завтра будет масса поводов провести в большой удобной кровати целый день. И не все приятные.

\- Что ж, многое упустили, - пожимая плечами, дипломатично замечает он.


End file.
